Parallel Earth
by Silmarien
Summary: COMPLETE!Council, helms deep, and Aragorn's coronation all in one! Just a bit of slashy wishing and letting go of someone you love. AL, rr
1. Default Chapter

I would like to thank to thank reviewers! You guys give me the heart to keep

going, so thank you!

Oh yeah, this poem is for "Heika"

*******************************************************************

Parallel Earth

Once again, I stand lost in your eyes

To me, they mirror a parallel Earth

In which, by some never happening chance

We actually stood an opportunity to be together

It's a place where cruel words never left our mouths

We never had a reason to hate each other

It's a heaven to our hell that we're in now

A place that we might love and not hate

Once again, you stand lost in my eyes

I know what you think, I can read it through the Earth I see

You see a place where you don't have to hate me for her

The one that started our constant bitter rivalry doesn't exist

It's a place where we had second chances

We could love without the consequences

It's the only place that they can't see us

A place where hate doesn't exist

Once again, we stood lost in each other

Trying to remember why we hate and don't love

The connection is broken, but next time

See me for who I am, not what I am

*****************************************************************

Did I mention that I love reviews? hint hint... ^_^


	2. Parte 2

****

Disclaimer: Once again, I own no copyrights to anything that has to do with Lord of the Rings, except this poem and the one before it. This has been bugging me and I just had to write it down.

****

Other stuff: I took the original of this down, fixed it, and re-posted it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first poem, though this one isn't a poem and just a short one-piece continuation. It warms my heart and makes me happy that other people actually read this. Oh, the first one took place from Legolas's perspective and this one's from Aragorn's. 

****

Parallel Earth 2

"You're late."

Lost in your eyes, trapped in another world, parallel to the hell that we're in now. I smiled, so glad to see him, and I knew that he was glad to see me despite the differences we had. And the one thing that stood in-between us.

After confirming that I did indeed, looked like 'hell' as he put it, he took a small step back and held his hand out to me. A flash of white light off polished metal. The Evenstar, the necklace that showed that I had been bound to the elf princess, Arwen Undomiel*. The name held distaste in my mind after these months of travel. I could now remember why I was reluctant to bind myself to the beautiful elf maiden and her to myself; I had already given my heart to another member of elfin royalty.

I could see out of the corner of my eye another princess glancing at where my elf prince and I stood. Eowyn, ice princess of Rohan*, she had given her heart to me already, but I have too many. And in her eyes too, I can see that I could be in a parallel Middle Earth where I could marry her, become King of Gondor and Rohan*. But I could see the look of despair on her face as she saw me with him, she gracefully stepped away, seeing that she could never have my heart. 

The green eyes before me were so beautiful, as were the face that they were situated on. I have known many elves in my life, but none like Legolas, who is beautiful inside and out. I could see our life together in his eyes. Although appropriate and common among elves, humans frowned upon same-sex relationships. We would be in exile together. I did not truly want to be king, and I did not have to be without Legolas by my side.

I embraced him, as he did with me, I never wanted to let go, I felt safe in his embrace although I would never have betrayed this to anyone that was watching. We just looked like two friends, happy to be reunited. He looked down at the necklace in my hand, I knew he was saddened by it, the parallel shows anything and everything. He stepped back, revealing the way to Theoden, King of Rohan. 

"I will write to the Lord of Imladris and the Lady Undomiel to tell them of this most joyous news," he stated, never forgetting that I had promised myself to Arwen. 

"Then go friend, and do not let me keep you waiting," I answered evenly, not wanting the adoration for him to be evident in my voice.

He did not answer me, but I saw the answer in our parallel earth.

"You will always keep me waiting Estel."

I walked away from him, I know that his heart broke as much as mine, but I also know that time would be able to heal all wounds that we received during this war. He would always be faithful to me in the last, and I to him. But I would not break my promise to Undomiel, and Legolas would not let me forget that. Even if we did, by some never happening chance, get the chance to live in our parallel Middle Earth.

"Namarie, mellon." 

****

Fin. 

Okay, that really wasn't that good, but I couldn't stop thinking about it, so decided to elaborate on the poem. I hope that you liked it enough to review. Also, I'm a huge A/L fan and hate Arwen, but I like the Arwen in the book. So lets all pretend that this is book Arwen that I'm talking about.

* Undomiel means Evenstar and is a name that Arwen has, just incase you didn't know that.

* Eowyn isn't really the princess of Rohan, but she could be considered the princess, but it's all just a matter of opinion.

* Okay, that's assuming that Theoden never forgives his banishment to Eomer and makes Eowyn next in the bloodline to receive the throne. 


	3. Part 3

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything * sobs * though I wished I did. Well, I own a cardboard cut out of Lego-baby now, but other then that, nothing.

****

Warnings: Slash mentions as always, but nothing strong. Just bitter reminiscences about what should have been….

****

Other stuff: Thank you's are at the end of the chapter. I wasn't going to continue this, but after watching Return of the King, I felt obliged to do so. Also, while Arwen in the first two movies sucked, I didn't mind her in the last movie, so I'm not really bashing her in this…. 

Aragorn's pov

****

Parallel Earth part 3

The crown felt heavy on my head as I turned to face the crowd. I have been nervous a few times before, but never anything of this magnitude. Leading a battle was one thing, but the care and charge of a country was another. A mistake in battle meant my own life could be taken, but a mistake made during my rule could mean the lives of my people. Olorin* had once assured me that when my time came, I would be the best King Gondor ever had as I long as I listened to what my heart told me. 

But on this most joyous of days my heart told me nothing but of the laments for those who passed before me. I felt the pain of Theoden's death heavily, and the death of Halbarad* even more so. Looking into the faces of my people, I could see that they nothing but adored me, Elessar Telcontar*. 

I am known by many names, but Elessar is new to me. I know that Strider is a ranger from the North, that Aragorn is the heir to the throne of Gondor, but of Elessar I know nothing of. Except he is now King.

I address the crowd, and look at those who are so familiar to me. Olorin stands on my right side, giving me silent support as I address the people of Gondor. Gimli stands on my left, smiling with a look on his face that says 'I knew you could do it'. In the crowd, I can see Eomer, the new King of Rohan, standing among his men, who show me the strongest of respect. And his sister, Lady Eowyn, now stands with Lord Faramir, and I am happy they have found love in one another. An envoy of elves stand behind them and it is in that small crowd where my final choice is to be made.

I begin my descent down the walkway of the citadel. Eomer bows to me, but I see his eyes flit towards where Faramir stands with Eowyn, and I must hold back a laugh. They are next to bow to me and I feel the smallest of tensions undo my heart as I know I will not cause her pain for she has found another. But only a small fraction of the tension is gone, for my choice still stands before me.

The crowd is silent as he makes his way up to me, and I do not believe that anyone knew of his royal title. Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood captures the eyes of all with his fair face and lithe body. He is dressed in white, customary for the royalty of Mirkwood with a simple headpiece around his forehead. He is a vision to behold. I clap him on the shoulder and he does the same to me, I whisper something to him, but it goes unheard by both of us. His smile is one of remorse, though I am sure only I can see that. 

It is when I gaze into his eyes that the crowd around us seems to disappear and times freezes. There is love in his eyes, the love for me that I have seen so many times, and has confused me so much. But there is also pain, suffering that he must go through every time he sees the necklace around my neck. I wish to be able to lean forward and capture his quivering lips with my own, but that is in a time and place that was never meant to be. 

His eyes look sideways and I understand the final emotion in his eyes that I couldn't read. Resignation. He understands that he cannot have my full heart because it was not meant to be. He will live with his grief instead of putting it on Undomiel who is not as strong as he. 

"Why?" I whisper ever so slightly, so that no one else would be able to hear.

"Because she will die if I do not leave, and she cannot," he whispers back, I can hear the affliction in his voice. "Some times love means being able to let go."

He pulls back from me so I am able to see another group of elves. The banner of Imladris* is held by an elf I can't see, but as it is drawn away, I see Arwen, and I can see in her eyes she knows of what I have spoken to the prince of Mirkwood. She looks down at the ground as I approach her, but I knew I had to honor Legolas's sacrifice. I put my hand under her chin and tilted her face up so she looked me in the eyes. I know she sees what Legolas has just done, my parallel earth show that as does hers.

Her eyes flutter towards Legolas for a moment, and he bows his head out of respect. He stands strong, except for the torment in his eyes that only a few would be able to recognize. I wonder what my intended will say, but she doesn't have to say a thing. One look between them and you can see what she is saying.

"Thank you" and I know she truly means it. 

* * * 

Okay, sorry I just had to write that. It's not as good as the first two parts, but I had to get it out of my system.

****

Thank you's:

JB- Thank you for reviewing…. It means a lot to me when someone says something like that.

****

Isys- I love your reviews, they always make me feel better! I know you hate movie!Arwen, but I like her in the last one. But I hope you liked the changes I made. The 'joyous news' was the fact that he was alive, because I'm pretty sure Elrond would have seen him fall (being a bit psychic and all)

****

Ky the Irish Pikey- touching review! I love when people point out what they like, because it helps a lot when I write something else. Cheers!

****

Believer- I know Legolas has blue eyes in the movie, but I see him as more of a green eyed elf. You know, his name translates to 'greenleaf', he lives in a forest, things of that nature. 

****

The asterisk signs 

Olorin* - it's what the elves call Gandalf

Halbarad* - Aragorn's second in command of the Rangers. He dies in the book at the battle of Pellanor fields 

Elessar Telcontar*- the name Aragorn takes when he becomes king. 

Imladris* - the elvish name for Rivendell 


End file.
